Traditional automobile bumpers are commonly welded with the chassis to protect automobiles from shocks caused by accidents and also to protect the drivers from harm. But they have little proper action as a buffer to avoid a strong shock. A bumper equipped with an oil pressure has once been made by some makers to furnish a bumper with some shock absorbing movement. However, as the oil stored in the bumper is finite, the oil pressure can make the bumper move quickly back and forth repeatedly to easily cause a concussion to the driver's brain when a colliding accident should happen to the car. And a concussion of a brain does not occur in case of a collision only.
Therefore, this two-stage automobile bumper of the present invention has been devised to supply a kind of improved bumper for cars.